True You
by Chou 220
Summary: I didn't like how in the game they glossed over Prompto back story, granted they did a good job with it in his epsiode. But I wanted to extend on it. So bear with me on the updates for this story and the others. I have been going through a lot of things that have been very emotional for me, so I have been dealing with them the best way I can. And in a sense this is a way of relief.
1. Starting Process

Drip. Drip.

 _What is that sound? Why am I hearing it? I was on the train-_

Suddenly prompto's head whipped up.

Ugh, that was a major mistake. Everything felt and looked like he was in a tornado. His eyes couldn't focus, his head felt like it has been hammered repeatedly against the nearest block of cement, and his whole body ached. He closed his eyes to try to regain focus and make his head stop pounding. Finally what seemed for hours, but he was pretty sure was only minutes he finally felt balanced enough where he could go further. In truth he was terrified to open his eyes, but the dripping was making him nervous. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but than it dawned on him. His eyes went wide. It was like he was in a workshop. Over to his right was a table with random tools, blade wheels placed in no particular order, to his left another table that looked like it had plans to be ready made into action, on top of the table was a metal pan in which water was falling into, in front of him steel bars not allowing him to escape, but than why cant he move? His heartbeat got faster as he really didn't want to look, but if he didn't he wasn't sure of what the outcome would be. His body trembled as he looked over to his side. His stomach lurched as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was contained, feet clamped together and his arms spread and shackled. He began to trash, wildly hoping that they would become loose. After some time and seeing that it wasn't he stopped trashing. Another thought made his throat dry.

 _Please for the love of god don't let me be back in that place..._

"I see that the little chocobo has awaken."

The voice made his stomach sick as his eyes drifted to the voice. Ardyn. _What was he doing here?_

Ardyn smiled as he replied, "Enjoying the scenery?"

Prompto debated. I could talk to get some answers, but he would probably see that coming. If I stay quiet...well that isn't a good option either. Maybe I could play talk him.

"Could use a bit room to move around."

Ardyn moved a chair from the corner as he positioned it to his liking and sat down, eyes never leaving Prompto.

"Sorry, but we have to keep our things in order."

 _Thing. That is all I am to them, at least with Noctis I'm not._

"Well, your doing a poor job of keeping a handle on them."

"I see your humor hasn't gone away despite the situation your in."

"And what situation would that be, beside being unable to move?"

Ardyn shrugged as he went on, "Your on a off-base of our lovely country Niflheim."

 _Great, just great. So basically not back to that place, but a step inside it._

"Guess than I am having a vacation."

Deep down inside as much as he wanted to joke talk, he was really hurting. His body was hurting way too bad to be just a fall off the train.

"It hurts doesn't it? Trip down memory lane, especially since the prince thinks your a fake. Its a sad event that you haven't told him what you are. He still thinks that your a sunshine child of his homeland. But what happens when he gets you? Tell him the truth or lie? Plus your body is heavily damaged. Certain parts of you are waking up that may be a problem dear boy. We had to look you over and make sure how far they have been activated."

 _No...No..I can't be turning into one of those things, I can't._

"Parts..What are you." Prompto head started to feel heavy as he felt a twinge at his neck. Then a slight burn as he drifted off to sleep.

 **CLASH! BANG!**

Prompto's eyes snapped opened as he directed his body to the source of the noise. He couldn't clearly make much out due to the fact that a light was shinning on his face, but he did see a blurred body being pushed to side as the bars opened. Three bodies rushed in. Two came to his side as one came to his front.

"Gladio, Ingis get the side. I'm going to see if I can get the front."

Once the light was out of his eyes he could tell who was here. He couldn't help but swell up inside. _The guys are here!_ Prompto throat was dry, but he wanted to try to talk.

"Guys..You came."

Noct was the first to respond, "Of course we would. Gladio, Ingis you found a way to get him down?"

Ingis looked over it carefully before finally answering, "Gladio I think we both have to get him down at the same time. It looks like there is a small clasping button we have to press at the same time. Do you see it on your side?"

Gladio stopped being frantic as he finally saw what Ingis was talking about, "Yay, I found it."

"Alright than, on the count of three. One, two, three.

Having the weight off of him felt great, but he couldn't move his arms well. So all Prompto could do was fail froward. He tried to move them to cover his front so the landing wouldn't be that hard, but they were too numb. Luckily Noctis was able to catch him before his face planted onto the ground.

"Who knew the king has good catching arms?"

Noctis hands were trembling as he was holding him. In truth he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to catch him with how much fear and worrying state he was in. Noctis swallowed before answering.

"You okay to stand or you need to lean on one of us?"

Prompto pondered for a few minutes. He wasn't sure if he could move, let alone walk. He couldn't slow them down, especially after they risked so much to retrieve his ass. He swallowed his pride.

"You know me, I recover fast."

"Okay first lets get you standing."

Prompto held onto Noctis as he raised him up to stand, they took it slow, which prompto was grateful. Once he was in full standing mode his entire body scream. His breathing picked up a bit. He really wasn't feeling great.

 _What the hell did he do to me? I can't even remember..That's bad._

"Ingis, you have a potion?" Noctis could see his discomfort.

"Unfortunately I don't, we need to get to a safe haven, so I can look over him correctly."

"Guys-"

"That is the first priority."

Prompto could see there was no arguing with Noct.

"Okay, so Gladio you be the front, Ingis and I will be the rear. We have to find an exit."

"Agreed."


	2. Sorching White

Prompto was hating one direction Circles. Okay so technically that wasn't an actual direction, but literally every turn they took, it seemed to loop them back to the center of the pathway of where he was being held. He couldn't help but shiver every time he saw that cage. He tried to hold the shivers back, but by the look on Noctis face, he definitely noticed them. Noctis was also getting irritated. He badly wanted to get Prompto to a safe place. Gladio was getting uneasy that they weren't getting anywhere. Ingis was the only calm one, but you could tell that he was just as irritated as everyone else. After a few more circle turns they had to stop to rest to come up with a plan. Noctis gently leaned against the wall with Prompto leaning onto him. Ingis and Gladio took up the rears, just in case anything jumped out of the shadows at them. Ingis spoke first since he was better at coming up with strategy.

"We have either split up to see if something machine wise is causing these circles, since they are know for their machinery, keep going in hopes we find a loop that doesn't lead into the same circles that we have been following, or the third option. We can see if some of the walls are dense enough to bust through until we see the outside."

Gladio sighed as he replied, "Those aren't real good options Iggy."

"I know. But seeing what situation we are in, those are the best that I could come up with. Noctis what would you like to do?"

Noctis looked closely at Prompto. He could tell that Prompto was putting up a front for them. He never wanted them to feel like that he was holding them back or to be a burden. He didn't know how long he was hung up like that or what Ardyn did to him. He wasn't sure how much he could hold up. Or how well he would be able to defend himself. Noctis finally replied.

"I don't want to split up. We just found Prompto. I don't want to get separated again. I say we find the main control room to see if that will tell us where an exit is. Blasting through the walls may lead us into deeper trouble or worse stuck."

Ignis nodded.

"Gladio, do you agree with it?"

"Yay, better to stick together from now on. Prompto, you up for a little nature hike?"

Prompto was nervous with everyone looking at him. He didn't like being the center of attention. Even though he pro-trayed that well. He fidgeted a bit before answering.

"I don't want to split up either."

"All right than we shall proceeded up ahead. Noctis are you fine with helping Prompto than?"

Noctis shifted Prompto a bit as he nodded. They moved in silence. Prompto didn't want to think about what was done to him, but he found his mind drifting towards possibilities. He wasn't liking any ideas he was coming up with, but the more he thought the more it hurt his head. Sure he played the joke card with Ardyn, but in reality he couldn't remember what was done to him. As he was thinking he didn't even hear Noctis asked him a question until poked his head with his head.

"You hanging in there all right?"

Prompto blinked to clear his head before answering.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to get outside is all."

"You let me know if I need to slow down or anything."

"I will Noctis ."

The only problem was Prompto didn't really know what he needed or wanted at the moment, beside just getting out of this establishment. Where-ever this was. They finally a vaulted door that seemed like it would have been heavily guarded, but it seemed like all the guards in this establishment were all deployed at the moment. Lucky for them, but that still meant that they shouldn't stay too long. Ingis inspected it carefully before coming to the conclusion.

"It seemed like it needs a key of some sorts. But maybe if we can bypass it, make it believe we have a key we can get it open."

Prompto gut felt sick. A key. His wrist began to twitch slightly. He knew what key Ingis was talking about, but if he showed that part then they will know he came from here. But on the other hand if he didn't they may as well be stuck here forever or longer. They could try to have Gladio smash the sensor in hopes that would override it causing it to open fully, but that seemed doubtful. Ingis could try to confuse it, but than again they make sure it only knew the right code for it. He gulped as he pushed the bile that was creeping up inside his throat. He really didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have? He hated the fact that Ardyn was right about he being Niflheim. He really could destroy a person. Prompto turned to Noctis as he replied.

"Noctis bring me to the sensor. I s-should be able to open it."

Noctis looked at Prompto. He voice shook as he said that, but _why_? Opening a door shouldn't make him nervous. It's just opening a door. Granted it wasn't like a mock mission which they have done plenty times before. Those doors didn't faze Prompto, in fact he whistled as he rigged them opened. So why after all this time was this door making him so nervous? He desperately wanted to ask, but he felt if he did it make make him worse. He slowly nodded. He carefully walked up to the sensor. Prompto shakily raised his wrist to the sensor, the one with his bar-code. It took the sensor a minute to take his code, but it beeped green as the doors groaned opened. Prompto allowed his arm to fall slowly and numbly to his side. He was waiting for the angry remarks, but none came. Gladio was the first to speak.

"All right, let's see if this room has any answers to our exit."

Prompto gulped as he asked.

"You guys aren't going to ask about it?"

Ingis gently placed his hand on Prompto shoulder.

"We shall figure out the mysteries later. But right now we should focus on getting outside and finding an inn. I am sure you will tell us that mystery one day, when you are ready. I think it would be best to get you to a warm bed."

Prompto nearly choked on Ingis kind words. He always knew when and where to talk about matters. Even if you did not want to talk about those matters. Ingis could tell that opening the door jarred him enough, that he didn't want Prompto to be shaken up even more. He was truly grateful. He really didn't want to discuss his Niflheim history. It was terrible, a horrible time in his life. They slowly walked in as they scanned the room. Just their luck, the room was a command room. Which meant any plans and hopefully plans for this establishment was located here. Noctis saw a couch as he gently lowered Prompto onto it.

"Thanks, Noct." Replied Prompto quietly.

"Its not a problem buddy."

They sat in silence as Ingis and Gladio looked around. After a bit of a search Ingis found some blueprints. He carefully examined them as he replied.

"I believe that I found the way out. Gladio I need you to press these buttons in the right order I give them to you. That will stop the place from moving us into circles. Than I can give us the directions to the exit."

"Sure thing Iggy. Can't wait to get out for some grub."

"Among other things. All right here we go."

After the directions there was a slight hum, some smoke and than a beep as a door opened in the back. The beep caused Prompto head to start a weird hum as it reached a certain pitch followed by a steady pulse. It was making him nausea. Prompto gently grabbed his head as he felt like falling over right then and there. Lucky Noctis gently held him as he asked.

"Prompto, hey. You gonna be okay to go a bit further?"

To be honest Prompto wasn't sure about that. No sooner as he grabbed his head he began to sweat a bit. _Was he getting a fever?_ It felt like his body suddenly went on fire. Now he was sure he wouldn't be walking. _What the fuck did Ardyn do to him? Why can't he remember?_ He focused his eyes on Noctis . He looked so scared for him. Noctis didn't care about his safety, just Prompto.

 _How touching. Your finally going to get a boyfriend. But how long will that be? Your field always end up in tombs._

The pulsing got stronger. Prompto groaned. _Where did that voice come from?_ That wasn't his voice, it was different. Almost like Ardyn's but not exactly his.

"Noct-I-I don't think I'll be able to walk anymore. Something's really wrong."

"Gladio, you think you can carry Prompto?"

"Yeah, I can carry him."

Gladio carefully held onto him as he eyes narrowed. He was burning up, pretty badly.

"Ingis we are going to have to make this a fast run."

"I understand."

With the directions in hand they were able to get outside into the open air. Ingis quickly looked over at Gladio holding Prompto. It seemed the open air helped calm him down, but in turn it was making him shiver more. He quickly told Noctis to use the GPS from the car to locate their location. Noctis quickly nodded as he did what he was told. Within seconds the car parked in front of them. Gladio held onto him as Noctis jumped into the back. Ingis quickly calibrated their location as he found the nearest in. The next few moments were a fast blur as they quickly got a room and began to attend to Prompto. Prompto breathing became a bit quicker and heavier. Noctis was having trouble standing still, but was able to follow directions as Ingis took the lead. Ingis quickly wrote down some supplies as he handed Noctis the list.

"Go to the front desk to see if they have any medical supplies on this list. If not see if they anything similar. Hurry. Me and Gladio will take care of Prompto."

Noctis really wanted to stay, but Ingis was right. One of them had to get healing items. Plus they were all ready low as it was. He quickly fled to the front desk. Ingis quickly turned back to Gladio and Prompto. He didn't want to say anything, but he was worried. Sure Prompto got hurt, but nothing like this. He guarded himself as he got ready for the task.

"Gladio we are going to try to get him int the shower. To see if we can get his body temperature right. As we get him in the shower I need you to hold him. I will attend to the washing and making sure he doesn't have any injuries that we have missed."

"All right."

They made quick work in getting the shower ready and Prompto inside of it. Ingis worked fast, but as accurate as he could. From what he could tell Prompto didn't have any outside injuries. _So than did he have mental or internal injuries?_ Internal injuries would be harder to fix, unless Prompto could tell him exactly what was done. Otherwise if he attempted anything it could hurt him more or worse. Prompto was having a hard time standing up. He felt like his whole world was spinning out of control. _That voice..I think that is what's making me this way..How do I explain it to them?_ I want to, but my body or words aren't working right. Without warning Prompto began to whimper as extreme pain shot up all over his right arm. Without thinking he grabbed it as Gladio was holding him. _God, it feels like it burning alive. What is this pain? It hurts so bad..._

"Prompto what's wrong?!"

That movement startled Gladio pretty badly. Prompto voice cracked as he managed to get out these words before seeing sorching white.

" My arm..God, it hurts so bad. Feels like arm is on fire..Fire."


End file.
